


Come back to me

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 13 codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Deleted scene (because this totally happened, fight me) in Supernatural's last episode.As usual, I hope you enjoy :)





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene (because this totally happened, fight me) in Supernatural's last episode.  
> As usual, I hope you enjoy :)

«Cas, I don't have a choice!»

Castiel looks between Dean and Michael.

«If we do this, it's a one time deal. I'm in charge. You're the engine, but I'm behind the wheel.» Dean is saying to the Archangel. Castiel doesn't like it. After all he's done to avoid this moment in the past, here it is, presenting itself again and, this time, Dean is willing to fulfill the prophecy.

«Dean» Castiel calls, «can we talk» he says. It's not a question, even if it's posed like one, and Dean knows. The Angel stalks out the room, not waiting for Dean. He hears the hunter say «Don't move» and a moment later, he sees him walking to the room where he is.

Castiel doesn't say anything, he just looks at Dean, his arms crossed. Dean must have sensed his internal turmoil because he sighs and comes closer, his hands on both of Castiel's forearms.

«I know what you're thinking, but Lucifer needs to be stopped and we can't do it without Michael's help. We tried time and time again, but it doesn't seem to do much than stop him for a moment. Hell, not even Rowena on full powers did it!»

Castiel shakes his head, looking down, «I don't like it» he says, «We've come a long way since Zachariah and the apocalypse»

«Hey,» Dean says and puts a finger under Castiel's chin so he can look up at him again, «I don't like it either but, this way, we're gonna get Sam and Jack back and probably even stop Lucifer for good. Plus, I will be in charge, and I'll expel the son of a bitch as soon as we're finished»

Castiel sighs, there's no way he can make Dean change his mind. «Just be careful» he says.

Dean leans in and their foreheads touch, «When am I not»

«More careful than usual. Dean, this is an Archangel we're talking about, it's not as easy to control one as it is an Angel or even a demon, I've been there, so please-»

Dean silences him with a kiss, «I promise, I'm gonna be careful and when we're done we're gonna take a long vacantion, just you, me, Sam and Jack»

Castiel just nods. «Promise me you'll come back to me»

«You have my word»

Castiel kisses him again, «I love you» he whispers.

«Love you too»

~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel is sitting on the steps between the main room and the library, worry churning at his heart, waiting for his friends to come back. He hears the front door open and he turns just in time to see Sam and Jack walk through it, but there isn't Dean. He looks at Sam, how his soul is brighter, freer than it ever was in years. The hunter's eyes meet his as he's closer to the ground, he shakes his head minutely, slowly, and Castiel's heart sinks. He knew this would happen, Michael is too strong, too powerful.

He bows his head.

He's not gonna let the tears fall.


End file.
